To Never Forget
by melissaturkey
Summary: This story follows the lives of two minor characters in my other stories. It starts at the point that Madge meets Giles Delvin for the first time and her boyfriend Isaac goes off for college and follows their love affair its result and final end.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: This story follows the lives of two minor characters in my BoC stories. It starts at the point that Madge, mother of Charlotte, meets Giles Delvin for the first time and when her boyfriend Isaac Grant goes off for college and follows their love affair and the result of it and ends just as the epilogue of A Little Too Excited will end for Giles, Madge, and Isaac.

Timeline: Madge meets Giles when she is 18, she does not have Charlotte until she is 20.

To Never Forget…

Chapter 1: Ridiculous Ideas

Maddy

"Oh God mom! He's Isaac for crying out loud! Do you really think the most responsible guy known to planet earth would be having sex?" I easily maneuvered away from my mother's nosy questions about Isaac and our relationship. I loved him of course, he was genuinely the sweetest boy in the entire valley and he was my best friend. And yeah we were sleeping together but did my mom really have to know that?

"Alright sweetie but when you guys decide to-"

"Have sex?" I supplied.

"Yes, make sure you're safe and you know…"

"Use protection?" I offered. "Take the pill, use condoms, yeah I know the drill. Four years of sex education, plus a million talks with you has prepared me for this."

"Alright then well-"

"Be good, drive save and I'll be back by one." I kissed her on the cheek. My mother was nothing if not predictable.

"Oh and Madge sweetie-"She stopped me at the door.

"I've told you a million times its Maddy, Mom! Seriously, Madge sounds like an old lady's name!" Of course it did, she named me after her grandmother.

"Alright, Maddy, your father wanted to talk to Isaac the other day and he disappeared-I hope he's not avoiding him."

"No mom, he's not avoiding him. Isaac's just busy-he's going off to college in a few months you know."

"Yes, his parents are so proud. You know your father and I wished you had applied somewhere decent."

"Mom we've been over this! I'm not smart enough to get into a good college-besides, the community college in Charlottesville is just as capable of teaching me whatever high school left out as any other college."

"Yes but-"

"Mom I really have to go, Isaac's waiting in the car."

"Why doesn't he come in and get you anymore? I thought-"

"See ya Mom! Love you!" I called over my shoulder and rushed out the door before she could say anything else.

Of all the ridiculous mothers! I hope I won't be that way to my kids when I'm older.

"Hey Maddy," Isaac's warm smile lit up the car as I got in. I leaned across the seat and kissed him. I could feel him blush.

"Seriously Isaac, how long have we been dating now? A year? You seriously gotta stop acting all innocent-it's gonna make me look like a slut." I buckled my seatbelt out of habit, it was an unsaid rule of Isaac's car; you must wear a seatbelt.

"You can do that on your own." Isaac quipped, quietly-as he always did whenever he said something remotely sarcastic, witty, or funny-almost as if he expected to be reprimanded.

I knew he was only kidding-in his shy, awkward, Isaac way-so I mock swatted at him. "Ugh!" I pretended to be offended.

"You know my parents think you're avoiding them because we're having sex." I said once we were down the road a ways.

"They what!" Isaac gulped, childish blond cowlick sticking up, blue eyes terrified over the steering wheel.

"Relax. I managed to dispel all those ridiculous ideas from my mother's head."

"Oh yes, such ridiculous ideas," Isaac was muttering again. I laughed.

"Well you found them ridiculous yourself not too many months ago…" I let my voice trail off and just for fun I trailed my fingers up his arm as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to get us killed?" He asked, swerving.

"Pull over," I said, "I suddenly have a very ridiculous idea."

When my ridiculous idea had been satisfied, and we finally arrived at the party in the woods fashionably late, it was in full swing. The whole senior class was partying just one last time together before everyone went off to college -loups-garoux and all which meant of course that the party was in the woods during a full moon so that everyone was able to let loose.

I strutted into the clearing where someone had stretched an extension cord, probably from one of the nearby camp sites to here, for a stereo to be plugged into. Loud rhythmic music pumped through the forest, the type you could lose yourself in. I grabbed a tall plastic cup of punch-probably spiked-from a picnic table and danced with Isaac to the center of the clearing.

I felt assured and confident. I was beautiful, and young, and now that I was here and the party had started the guys would have something to look at, and all the girls would envy the curvy, vivacious human who had snagged the best looking, most sensitive, caring guy in the valley, who also happened to be the very best friend a girl could ever ask for. I was blessed and I knew it and absolutely nothing would change that.

After the party I was wrecked. I had drunk way too many spiked punches and the world was spinning. I was pretty sure it was past my curfew and Isaac was making his way back to the car to pull up closer to the clearing so I wouldn't have to walk.

So thoughtful of him…I thought briefly. My mind couldn't hold a thought long.

I puked on my shoes. Oh great my mom was gonna-

"Do you need a ride home?" The voice was strong and assertive and calm and deep. It was my first impression of Giles Delvin-even if I was drunk.

I looked up at him, shocked. I had never been this close to the loup-garou leader of my town before. It was kinda surreal.

Word was he'd been a recluse for a long time after his wife died like 80 some years ago. Sure he was out and about every once in a while-he ran the town after all-but I'd never been less than like a block away from him before.

It had always boggled my mind that some loup-garou of the valley could suspend their aging and some couldn't and in my drunken state I was even more amazed by it. I had never seen such a dramatic difference between the age the loup-garou looked and the age they actually were. One lifetime is all any of them preferred to live and I'd never been close enough to see just how young Giles Delvin actually looked.

He looked like a much younger man than he had any right to, maybe 30 years old, young and fit and healthy and strong and surprisingly gorgeous. There was a certain wisdom in his gaze that intensified his beauty, or maybe that was just the alcohol. But I doubted it; Giles had a presence that cleared the mind.

Yet…"Eh-what?" was my stunning reply.

"Would you like a ride home?" He asked again more slowly this time. Great, now the gorgeous leader of the town thinks I'm stupid.

"Uh-no…my uh…Isaac will be-is just pulling up the car up closer so I…is pulling the car up closer so I don't have to walk." I sputtered and repeated my sentences, too thick to know if I was affectively getting my point across.

"How very noble of him."

I didn't reply at first because my mind didn't compute how to respond to something like the word noble in casual conversation. Finally I just settled with, "What are you doing here?" Because it was the only thought that had crossed my mind besides 'God he's hot!' Then too late I though; It's his town dumbass, he can be wherever he wants to be!

"Some of my own are here. It is the full moon, and a special occasion commemorates this party. I came to make sure they didn't make any mistakes they may regret later."

"Like…?" I asked.

"Like attacking an inebriated human for instance. One of them was already eyeing you when your Isaac walked off. I didn't know if he was coming back, so I felt the need to intervene."

I looked up again at the body of a young man with a soul so wise. He was tall. A lot taller than me: 'Madge the midget.' His sky blue eyes had the effect of calming my nerves and clearing my mind. His vivid red hair was longish, and his bangs fell into his eyes, making him look younger than he already looked. A red shadow darkened the line of his jaw and I realized again how late it was.

The attractive young ancient was saying something again to me now, but of course I picked that moment of all times to get dizzy, puke, faint, and fall into the arms of the leader of the loup-garou, Giles Delvin.


	2. Chapter 2

To Never Forget

Chapter 2: Promises

Maddy

I've only feinted twice in my life. Once when I was in the doctor's office and they gave me too much medicine and another time, the first-and only time-I gave blood.

But I'd never been so drunk I'd passed out. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.

I was only out long enough for Giles Delvin, with his scary fast loup-garou reflexes, to catch me and lift my head to rest it against his shoulder. He was fanning air in my face when I opened my blurry eyes.

I felt so embarrassed. I mean what a great impression to leave the sexy ancient town leader! I probably seemed like some drunken, can't-handle-her-liquor, idiot who puked all over his feet and then passed out! Yeah, definitely the sort of impression you want to leave someone with.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he saw my eyes open. He had moved us away from my vomit and had knelt on the ground a few meters away. Away from the contents of my stomach, I was able to appreciate how good he smelled.

Very woodsy- well no duh, he's loup-garou Maddy!-but also something more than that, something pleasant and clean that could have been aftershave or men's cologne except I'd never smelled anything like it.

"You smell good." I said automatically, without thinking about it, and then realized it wasn't really the appropriate answer to his question.

A bright smile flashed across his ancient but oh-so-handsome face, and I noticed that his eyes twinkled when he smiled. You always read about eyes doing that in cheesy overdramatic romance novels, and think it's so stupid because in real life eyes don't sparkle like that, but I could have sworn his did.

"Thank you, I'm afraid someone might have put something in one of your drinks. You have an odd scent about you that's not just the alcohol."

Oh so Giles Delvin had sniffed me out and decided I smelled "odd", as in bad, as in not good. Nice.

He seemed to realize how his words could be taken. "I don't mean it offensively-just as an observation. I'm sure it's not how you normally smell. I'm sure you usually smell quite nice."

"No I don't-I mean I do normally smell good. But no, that's not how I usually smell-wait-yeah, that's how I wanted to say it." God! Why did it have to be so hard to form a freaking sentence!

"And just so you know, I don't do this all that often. And I've never puked all over someone, and then feinted on them, right after I met them. I'm so sorry!" I said it all very quickly like the words were burning my tongue and I had to get them out. I'm sure quite a few of them came out slurred.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly and quite abruptly. The question seemed weird under the circumstances: him holding me after I'd puked on him and all. Yep not exactly a time for introductions.

"Madge," I was startled into admitting. "I mean-Maddy, Maddy Olsen."

"It's nice to meet you Madge," he lowered his head formally. "I'm Giles Delvin."

"Yeah, I know," I sounded stupid again. Luckily I was saved form making an even bigger fool of myself by Isaac pulling up into the clearing as far as he could.

"Madge! Are you alright?" He was out of the car fast, worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I suddenly realized how this must look; me dirty and delirious crouched on the ground with the god Giles Delvin. I quickly tried to rise and walk to Isaac, but that really wasn't the best idea in my current state and I stumbled. Both of them quickly grabbed for me. Of course Giles was faster but he quickly handed me over to Isaac and stepped away.

"Again, it was nice meeting you Madge Olsen. I hope to see you again. Hopefully sometime when you're steadier on your feet," he smiled and nodded his head before disappearing once again into the woods.

"What was he doing here?" Isaac's tone wasn't accusatory exactly, but there was something in it I'd never heard before.

"He was making sure his people didn't get outta hand." I yawned and hiccupped at the same time and changed the subject. "So what took you so long?"

"I was blocked in by Travis Kumm. I had to wait for him to move around and leave. So you ready?"

"Yeah," I let Isaac half carry, half lead me to the car and open the door for me.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Well besides the pounding headache and double vision, yeah I'm absolutely fine!"

"Smartass," He muttered, laughing, going around to the other side and starting the car.

"Yeah, well you know, that's why you love me."

"Sure is," was Isaac's quiet comeback. "I'm just kidding," he added squeezing my knee.

"I know," I blew him a kiss, but abruptly burped and the gross aftertaste of my puke and stale beer bit at my tongue. I clearly wasn't the only one who disliked it.

"Eww, you smell horrible sweetie. I'm gonna take you to Tiffany's to get you cleaned up before you go home, maybe you can brush your teeth there? If I brought you home like this your parents would kill me."

"How come you take care of me so much?" I asked feeling a little dazed again.

"What do you mean?"

What did I mean? "I mean," I started as I tried to put on my seatbelt. "I mean, like at the party you could have let loose a little too…" It took eight tries to focus enough on the buckle to get it on right, by then Isaac was already driving back down the gravel road.

"No, I was driving. Besides, it doesn't matter, they'll be other parties."

"I guess…" I gave up on whatever serious thing I had meant to say to him and yawned again and rested my seat back.

"You want me to call your parents and tell them you're spending the night at Tiff's?" He asked.

"I really don't want to sneak into her house any more than I want to sneak into mine."

"So don't sneak. I'll make an excuse to our parents and we'll just go to Old Reilly's loft and you won't have to sneak anywhere."

"Except Old Reilly's loft," I pointed out.

"If Old Reilly doesn't know how many teenagers sneak into his loft then he really is blind like he always complains about."

"I guess it's a plan then," I smiled over at him.

While he made the calls to our parents, telling them all the right things and all the right excuses, I let my mind wander. I never liked sobering up at Tiffany's. She was my only real girlfriend, my only truly real friend period outside of Isaac really. But I never liked sobering up there and then strolling into my own home like everything was fine, like I hadn't just been partying my guts out-literally. Besides, she couldn't be in any better state than I was. The last time I'd seen her she was macking with Trey Akin.

"Always taking care of me," I smiled again at Isaac when he got off the phone with my parents.

"Of course, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

I just shook my head and reached over to kiss him as he parked the car.

He pulled his head back, "No offense sweetie but your breath is really gross right now."

"But when we get to the loft you'll still lay with me right?" I asked as we got out of the car, me stumbling over the simplest steps.

Isaac took my hand to steady me and we walked around a small curve of woods from where he'd hid the car and across the huge lawn of Old Reilly's Inn.

I squeezed his hand as I thought about what I would do when he was away at college. What would I do? I mean of course I had other friends…shallow ones that I hung out with at school and around town when whole groups were hanging out together…but those weren't real friends…just the ones you went to parties with and talked to at school…they didn't really mean anything to me. And Tiffany was going all the way to Florida to go to college….and Isaac was going to Princeton…

I would miss him so much! I mean I would be busy with college too…but on a much smaller scale…And like always when I thought of Isaac going away there were the selfish thoughts-like what if some sexy college girl from Princeton took an interest in him? What if outside Green Mountain Valley more people took notice of him and realized what a smart, sweet, caring, awesome person my best friend was and took him away from me?

These were just some of my fears about Isaac going away -stupid fears- but they still plagued my head. Like what if he forgot me when he was away in a new exciting place? What if after he was away he realized he didn't really love me?

As we stopped at the door to the barn Isaac stopped me from entering and laid a finger on my face, in between my eyes where a furrow of worry had formed.

"What's the matter?" He asked in the soft and gentle voice that was all his.

"I was just thinking…"

"Uh oh," Isaac quietly said cheekily.

"Shut up!" I mock slugged him, or meant to, but my distance was a little off and I ended up slugging the air next to his upper arm.

"I'm sorry, go on," Isaac laughed softly leading me, with an arm around me to keep me from falling, into the barn.

"I was just thinking they'll be a lot of pretty girls at Princeton…it's a lot bigger than the valley…"

"But even a big college-town has no one like you."

He was so sweet. "Just promise me something."

"Do I really have to promise? You know anything you want is yours."

"I know, but I still want you to promise."

"Okay, I promise."

"You don't even know what you're promising!"

"Okay, tell me then." He helped me up the ladder to the loft.

"Promise that even when you go away, you won't forget about me." I turned to look into his eyes when we were both up in the loft, I didn't have to duck in the low height but tall gangly Isaac did and it made us on eye level for once.

"That's an easy one. I could never forget you, I promise." Isaac looked so earnest with the moonlight shining into his glassy blue eyes I couldn't help myself; I kissed him-even with my horrid breath-and he let me.

"Hey, don't worry about a couple months from now. Just focus on today-right now. Besides, you know I'll love you no matter where I am," he kissed me back.

"Promise?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"Promise."

"Always?"

"Always."

I kissed him-my sweet, adorable, amazing boyfriend. My thoughts quickly became very disjointed and unfocussed after that, but one thought stood out among the others; I hope Old Reilly doesn't catch us.


	3. Chapter 3

To Never Forget

Chapter 3: Best Friends

Maddy

My parents grounded me. I guess coming home with hay in my shorts and smelling like alcohol wasn't really the smartest idea. But I thought for sure they would still be asleep. I was wrong. It was okay though, I was never really grounded for long. Oh sure the weekend felt like two and a half years, and mom and dad read Isaac the riot act the next time they saw him. They went on and on about how disappointed they were that he would ever allow me to talk him into going to a party, and how shocked they were that he would ever go to one himself, being Mr. Perfect that he is. They expected as much from me.

Lucky for us, my parents, like most, have short memories and I have one of those faces you can't stay mad at for long. By Tuesday I was talking to Tiffany about planning the next big thing.

"You really shouldn't, Madge."

I glared at him.

"Maddy," he corrected himself.

Isaac and I were sitting in his basement taking up two sofas. The two sofas were facing one another though, so my feet were still in his lap. I'd just gotten off the phone with Tiffany.

"And lighten up," I said. "Don't you want to have a little fun before you go away?"

"I do have fun," Isaac grumbled, tracing invisible lines on my pretty feet, "With you, and we don't have to be drinking."

Oh my puppy.

"I love you," I said, impulsively moving to sit beside him on his sofa, and touching my lips to his. "I love you and we can do whatever you want to do with your time here…after this one last party! You won't regret it!"

"I've talked to Daniel Brooks!" Tiffany squealed in the middle of the movie rental store.

"Uh huh, please by all means tell the whole town!" I rolled my eyes and flipped through the 'p' movie titles. Nothing looked particularly good.

"Whatever, anyway. Charlie Brooks says that his parents' back 40 acres isn't being used for anything. There's a huge cabin out close to Green Valley Park and nobody goes out that far! It's perfect for the party!" Whoa. Way too much enthusiasm; this is why I didn't want to sober up at Tiffany's.

"Alright, perfect, do you want to let everyone know? Will your older brother still buy the booze?" Unlike Tiff, I knew when to keep my voice down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a deep voice teasingly scolded from behind me. Even after only hearing it up close once I instantly knew it was Giles Delvin.

No one else's voice could ever carry that much authority, demand respect, and still be incredibly sexy. I turned around to meet his blue, blue eyes.

"Uh, Mr. Delvin. Hi."

"Please call me Giles, Madge. Formality at this point seems ridiculous. I did see what you had for supper a few days ago, after you'd partially digested it."

"Right, Giles, hi, uh, hello." All my witty words …gone. I really did spend too much time with Tiffany. Isaac was right. Her stupid was rubbing off.

Tiffany, oddly, came to my rescue. "Uh, Maddy, you going to introduce me?" She nudged my ribs with her elbow.

"Oh, Giles Delvin this is Tiffany. Tiff, this is Giles Delvin, leader of the pack, and our town," I felt terribly important saying that. I had to hide my self-satisfied again.

"Pleased to meet you Tiffany," he raised his hand to shake hers.

Tiff in all of her curly blond-haired, big-chested glory preened like a bird, twisting a curl around her finger. "It's really nice to meet you! Wow you're like so young!"

"I appear so, and yet I've been around long enough to have great grandchildren your age." Giles didn't laugh at Tiffany outright, but there was a twinkle in his eye I caught before he turned back to me. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two were scheming for another party, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, I was thinking maybe this one wouldn't end with me fainting in your arms. Would you like to come supervise? I bet the cops wouldn't bust it if you were keeping an eye out." So I flirted, but it was harmless and he had been at last week's without crashing it and calling the cops. Plus I liked the idea of him looking out for me it made me feel special, and protected. And he wasn't exactly hard to look at.

"No, they probably wouldn't , but I am obligated to protect you all, and my pack. If I can stop it before it happens…" He let his voice trail off.

"Nope. Not possible," I stepped up till I was toe to toe with him. "So you going to come or not?"

It was a challenge. Loup-garou loved and hated challenges. Their leader was no different. Giles scanned my face, like he was looking for any sign of weakness that I would back down.

"I can always alert the cops. I heard where you're going."

"I can always change the location and not invite your pack."

"I have humans loyal to me."

"My age?"

His blue eyes twinkled, "Just you."

I sighed, not realizing I had been holding my breath. "So you're coming," I gave him my best smile.

He gave an answering sigh and grinned, "When is it again?"

I gave him the new details and Tiff was interestingly silent. She never shut up long when anyone male was around. She flirted with Isaac for moon's sake!

"So trouble finding a movie?" He asked when he'd written down the details on a small square of paper and stuffed it in his wallet, which he placed in his back pocket. I'd noticed while he was writing it all down against the movie rack that his jeans had a worn square in the ass pocket from his wallet resting in the same place for years and years. He had a nice ass. It was terribly perverted of me to notice. He was ancient, and I was taken. But I noticed. If I was Tiffany I would have grabbed it anyway.

"Yeah," I drug my thoughts back to more appropriate things. "Isaac, Tiff and I are having a movie night. Any suggestions?"

He pursed his defined lips in thought. There was one freckle sitting beneath the curve of his lower lip. I looked away.

"Hmmm….p's…" His eyes perused the films in front of us. "Have you seen _Pretty Woman_?"

"Huh, yeah. Tiff and I skipped school to see it the Friday that it came out." It was odd how perfectly at ease I was at admitting my transgressions to him. I could never be so honest with my parents or grandparents, or anyone even close to his age. But he looked so young…it was so easy to forget.

He chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me, Madge? Though I suppose that was a terrible suggestion given that your Isaac will be watching the movie with you…"

"Oh that's okay, Isaac doesn't mind. He watches girly movies with us all the time!" Tiffany supplied and I wanted to slap her. The way she said it…was almost insulting. What was she trying to imply? Also was it necessary to thrust her chest out like that when she talked? He was a respectable man!

"How about something action packed?" I asked. "Isaac would enjoy that."

"I really liked Tremors, I'm sure Isaac would as well. And don't worry Tiffany. Kevin Bacon is in it and I've been told by my granddaughters that he is a 'dream,' so you'll have something to look at as well."

I cracked up. I couldn't help it. His tone hadn't been at all condescending, of course it wouldn't be, he's Giles Delvin, but I got it. Tiffany didn't. She looked at me like I was on drugs.

"Awesome, let's get it! One of my all-time favorite movies is Footloose!" She led the way to the 't' titles.

There was an awkward moment where I waited for him to follow Tiffany first, but when he gestured for me to move down the aisle, we both moved forward and our arms and hands brushed in the narrow pathway. My hand burned as well as my cheeks. I quickened my pace so he couldn't see, ending the contact.

"So what are you doing here?" I finally asked as I waited for Tiff to quit flirting with the boy at the check-out line so we could get our movie.

"I work here."

"Um, what?" I stopped short and turned to him, shocked. What did he need a job for, especially one at Video World?

"I like to connect with the people I lead. Our town has grown so much, it's easier for me to take odd jobs around town and catch up that way than going door-to-door. I've also gotten lazy in my old age." He smiled at my reaction.

I was a little in awe at how seriously he took his responsibilities. "That's, that's awesome!" That's it, that's all I could come up with?

"I try," he chuckled, before ducking behind the counter. "So, can I rent that movie for you since Trent is obviously otherwise entertained?"

I laughed. "Yes, sir, I would like to rent this movie. Thank you for all your helpful suggestions." I couldn't help but tease him.

"Just doing my job, miss."

"Um did you just invite a date to your boyfriend's congratulatory party?" She asked when we were back in her car.

"No, I was making sure we could still have a party," I tossed the movie in the back seat and put my feet up on the dash.

"Whatever, call it what you will but that was like watching two animals mating back there. Any moment I expected one of you to grow fur and start humping the other. And my money was not necessarily on the werewolf king."

I did not deign that with a response.

Tiffany put her car in gear and backed out. We still had snacks and pop to pick up. Isaac wasn't off work at the grocery store his parent's owned, so we went there. Tiffany cranked up the tunes and seemed content to let the subject drop, though every once in a while she would turn to me and give me a knowing smirk. Uh oh. Things as innocent enough as making friends with the town leader were not safe knowledge in Tiffany's hands.

I forgot all about it though when we stepped into the grocery store. Isaac was at the check-out line and wearing his adorable green work apron. He looked so tall and lean and handsome and smart and mine. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around him from behind while he was bagging Mrs. Walker's groceries.

"Well, hello there!" He smiled and squeezed my arms around his stomach. "Have a good time at Video World?"

"Yes, she really did. Why don't you tell him?" Tiffany gloated like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar. I wanted to smack her.

"Finish Mrs. Walker's groceries, Isaac," I encouraged him and smiled at Mrs. Walker before literally smacking Tiff in the arm when their backs were turned.

"What?" She asked as we walked towards the junk food aisle.

"You are a terrible best friend." I sighed, exasperated, but laughing a little.

"But you love me anyway!"

I just shook my head and put my arm around her waist, "I guess I have to."


End file.
